


heaven

by nyom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, basically ksoo babying baekhyun, ksoo feeding baek :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyom/pseuds/nyom
Summary: Kyungsoo is a good boyfriend. Maybe too good.





	heaven

"You aren't in the position to complain, you know," Kyungsoo says, turning on the stove. Baekhyun is sitting on the dining table, switching between whining and sulking.

It's two am, the circles around Kyungsoo's eyes are so dark he's glad he has his glasses to hide them, his eyelids keep dropping every few seconds and he isn't sure if he is completely awake as he digs through drawers in search for soup. Baekhyun is swinging his legs like a little girl, his lower lip jutted out and he keeps sighing, showing Kyungsoo that he is extremely dissatisfied with the fact that he has to eat soup. Kyungsoo threatened he will put in vegetables if he doesn't quiet down.

"Okay, at least let's make out while the water warms up," Baekhyun replies, opening his arms for Kyungsoo.

"No way. I'm not letting you pass those viruses on me." Kyungsoo is a tiny bit serious but mostly teasing him. He leans against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms over his chest and giving a small smile to Baekhyun who groans in response.

Baekhyun woke him up a few minutes ago, hands clutching on his shirt and breath too hot on his neck as he whispered against his neck, informing Kyungsoo that he feels too cold and couldn't sleep at all because of it. Kyungsoo turned around in Baekhyun's arms, pressing a long, soft kiss on his forehead before telling him that he probably has a fever. " _I told you to dry your hair properly. And not go out without a jacket_ ," he said.

"The last time we kissed was four hours ago," Baekhyun says, lips pulled in a thin line and he looks so earnest, Kyungsoo almost cracks up.

"And? I can live without your kisses." Kyungsoo's lips stretch in amusement.

Baekhyun cries out, laying himself across the table. Kyungsoo debates on whether he should tickle him or let this opportunity pass since he's sick, and decides to have mercy on him this one time.

Still, he moves to stand between Baekhyun's spread legs, resting his hands maybe a bit too high on his thighs for two am, and Baekhyun looks up at him, smiling. He gets up in seconds, arms wrapping around Kyungsoo's neck.

"I see you've changed your mind," he says cheekily, eyebrow arched.

Kyungsoo laughs, pressing a series of kisses all over his face; from his chin to his nose, lingering maybe a little too long on the dimple of his cupid's bow. He's cupping Baekhyun's cheeks, feeling how hot he is, how he pulls Kyungsoo so close he couldn't speak without their lips brushing together.

"Your boyfriend card almost got revoked," Baekhyun whispers, sounding too tired.

He knows it's just a fever, it will go away in a day or two, maybe even a few more knowing their luck, but his heart still skips a beat when Baekhyun closes his eyes for a little too long, his head lolling while he grips on Kyungsoo's shoulders. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist, letting him rest his head on his shoulder, nose nuzzling against his neck.

"I'll take care of you," Kyungsoo says, presses a kiss behind Baekhyun's ear when he feels his lips pull into a smile against his shoulder. He strokes his sides gently, enjoys the steady rhythm of their hearts beating together and Baekhyun puffing hot breaths over his collarbone.

It's so hard to pull away from Baekhyun's warm embrace, much harder to peel him off of himself, but Kyungsoo succeeded. Feeding Baekhyun soup is like making a one-year-old eat, he's frowning the whole time, eyes closed and he opens his mouth only when Kyungsoo presses a hot spoon to his lips.

And that's the exact reason he decided to make him eat soup right now when he's too sleepy to give too much resistance, only whining from time to time. Baekhyun hates every kind of food that's good for him, and over the years Kyungsoo has learned that he shouldn't try to make him eat soup or vegetables unless it's a matter of life or death. Like right now.

"Kyungsoo, give me a kiss now," Baekhyun says as soon as Kyungsoo puts the empty plate in the sink. He shakes his head in response but his eyes get stuck on the way Baekhyun licks his lips- he does it so often, it's a weird habit.

"I'll give you a kiss if you promise you'll drink tea tomorrow."

Baekhyun immediately groans. He reaches out to pull Kyungsoo closer by his hips, burying his head in his chest. "Why are you doing this to me? Why?"

Kyungsoo laughs, threading his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, scratching his scalp gently.

"I know you hate all of this, but I just want you to get better as soon as possible," he says and Baekhyun pulls back to look at him.

"Your kisses will cure me." Baekhyun flutters his eyelashes, puckering his lips.

Kyungsoo does consider his options for a few seconds but then realizes it's more harmful to not give sleepy Baekhyun what he wants than get sick himself as well.

He cradles Baekhyun's head in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks, and he's waiting the whole time, lips so pink and kissable. Kyungsoo presses their lips together, lingering a little longer than planned. Baekhyun giggles into his mouth, playfully grabbing Kyungsoo's ass and he gasps, moving away from him but not skipping the perfect opportunity to swat his shoulder.

"No kisses for you. Forever."

"Actually, I feel so much better. See," Baekhyun gives him a wide smile, "I'm completely healthy now."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom. As soon as they get under the covers, Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo to his chest, pressing a kiss in his hair.

"Thank you for taking advantage of my sleepiness and feeding me the food I absolutely hate, but since it's for a good cause, I love you."

Kyungsoo pinches his arm but that just causes Baekhyun to pull him even closer, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I don't want you to be sick," Kyungsoo whispers after some time, his voice dying off at the end of his sentence and it seems like he's too tired to even speak anymore.

"I'll be fine. I really love you, baby." When he says that, Baekhyun's heart skips a beat even though he has said the exact same phrase a thousand times before. Familiar kind of warmth fills his chest every time.

Kyungsoo just mumbles something in Baekhyun's chest in response, but Baekhyun feels so loved and taken care of that he doesn't even mind. Kyungsoo is so good to him, for him, that he sometimes wonders if he actually deserves him.

He doesn't realize he's crying, much less sobbing, until Kyungsoo shakes his shoulders, asking what's wrong.

"I'm so in love with you," Baekhyun says between sniffs.

Kyungsoo's frown breaks into a small smile, and he laughs, shaking his head. "Is that why you're crying?"

Baekhyun shrugs but then nods, splaying his hands across Kyungsoo's chest. "I don't deserve you."

Kyungsoo takes one of his hands in his, pressing his lips onto Baekhyun's palm, and that probably sends him over the edge because he makes that ugly face that makes him seem like he's seconds away from bursting into tears.

"Maybe you're right," Kyungsoo stops on purpose, just to see Baekhyun make that face of betrayal, "but I love you more than anything. You're my whole entire world and I'm not planning on leaving you any time soon."

"I'll eat soup for you, I promise," Baekhyun says maybe a little too confidently in Kyungsoo's opinion.

"Let's see if you keep that promise tomorrow."

He doesn't. And Kyungsoo has to kiss him for every spoonful of soup he eats.


End file.
